Let Me Watch My Show
by rarelovexx
Summary: Braeden just wants to watch her show. Derek just wants attention. How will this end? Domestic Draeden fic.


"Oh my frickin—Hale! Would you _shut up_?! I can't hear!" Braeden yells at Derek without letting her eyes leave the television screen. Braeden never has time to watch her shows anymore. She only really like three shows, so that's saying a lot. She's always busy with the pack or with her mercenary work. And the down time she does have, she spends it with Derek who is never really interested in watching TV. When she finally finds an afternoon free, she takes it as a golden opportunity that probably won't come again for a long time. She'd been catching up on Scandal for the last three hours. But for the last thirty minutes, since Derek returned from working out and running errands, she hasn't been able to fully enjoy it due to Derek's talking and asking questions and moving things around. Even now, he's clanging plates and bowls around in the kitchen. She's starting to feel that he's purposely trying to annoy her.

"What? I can't do the dishes in my own loft now?" Derek responds just as loud, furrowing his brow at her.

"Just don't make so much noise!" Braeden turns to look at him as she relays this command.

Lifting his eyebrows at her with a one-sided smirk, he simply says "Fine."

She nods curtly and turns around, "Thank God." She settles back into the couch as her brain tries to compensate for the words she's already missed Harrison say.

A few moments later, Derek plops down at the bar and returns to his current novel. Hearing Derek take a dramatically deep breath and not understanding why, Braeden leans forward and grabs the almost empty bowl of popcorn on the table. She takes a couple kernels and pops them into her mouth.

"What's so good about that show anyways?" Braeden slams the popcorn bowl on the table at his commentary. He doesn't even flinch.

"I mean, I know a lot of people are really into it. But why? Politics. Drama. Ooh, so fascinating." Derek talks to Braeden, with his back turned to her, as if she's listening. She's trying her hardest not to. She really just wants to hear this heated argument between Huck and Quinn. When Braeden doesn't respond, Derek turns to look at her and continues, "Don't you have better things to spend your time on? How about the news? At least you'll know what's going on in the world. This show… how is it benefiting you?"

Braeden quickly turns her head to glare at him, "Why do you keep talking? Why, Derek? I can't hear my favorite characters speak because you can't stop talking!" She swivels and gets up to pause the show with the remote. Standing, she rotates to face Derek with crossed arms.

Derek frowns as if he honestly doesn't comprehend, "Why did you stop it?"

Braeden's face draws together in a scowl, "Because I don't even know what's going on in this freaking episode. And I'm pissed, Derek. I've been waiting two months to watch these and you obviously don't want me to for some reason. What's your problem?"

Derek loses the frown and shrugs nonchalantly, "Maybe I just don't get how you're _so_ wrapped up in the show that you've been ignoring me since I walked in today."

Braeden throws her head back in exhaustion and sighs. "Is that what this is about? You just want my attention?" She tilts her head back down to resume eye contact.

Derek looks at her like she just said the most obvious thing in the universe. "Duh! I've only been trying to distract you for like forty minutes. Is the show that good? It must be!"

Braeden just stares at Derek for a while with an incredulous look on her face. Suddenly, she giggles. Then she chuckles. Then she full-on laughs, "For a werewolf, you're _such_ a baby! Why didn't you just ask me if we could talk or something?"

Derek peers at the floor for a brief moment before returning her gaze apologetically, a grin playing on the corner of his mouth, "I was being a dick. Wasn't I?"

Braeden's eyes widen as she nods her head with vigor, "Uh yeah. Just a little."

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you." Derek says giving her his best pair of puppy dog eyes.

Braeden, not falling for it, answers him with a fake smile, "Okay. You do that. But later." She turns back around, plays the show again, and rests on the couch.

Not even a minute later, Derek says, "Brae."

Braeden takes a deep breath and tries to hide the rage in her voice but fails, "What Derek?"

Derek smiles to himself because he loves it when she's furious with him. It's such a turn-on. "Don't be mad at me."

She turns to gaze at him again and raises her voice, "I'm not! Now can I watch the damn show?" Without waiting for a response, she goes back to watching Scandal.

Derek still answers her, "You can." He walks over and lowers himself next to her. "Or we can do this." Derek leans over and starts to place his lips on her neck across her scars. As she begins to give in to the kisses, he situates himself over her. Braeden collapses underneath him and they begin passionately kissing, Braeden full of anger and Derek full of lust. She wraps her legs around his waist and allows her hands to get lost in his hair. Quickly, she remembers something and stops mid-kiss, out of breath, "Wait." Derek leans up questioningly.

She looks at him, then at the show. "Can you pause it?"

Derek rolls his eyes and breathes hard, "Seriously?" He gets up to grab the remote from the table.

"Yes! I'm sorry, but have you heard them talk on this show? If you miss one sentence, you're screwed for the next five minutes. And I really have to know what happens with Liv and—"

She's cut short by Derek returning to his previous position above her, "Brae. Stop. We'll watch it later."

Before she can respond, Derek's lips have returned to hers and her arms instinctively return to their places around his solid frame. Lost in the kiss, his last words replay through her head. _We'll watch it later. _Derek Hale actually wants to watch TV with her? The Derek Hale that would choose a good book over a TV show any day? He wants to spend his precious time watching a trivial show with his girlfriend? Her swollen lips turn up into a smile against his at that thought.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks everyone for reading! This is a one-shot as well. I really love Draeden & I pray Teen Wolf does them justice. But if not, that's why we have fanfic! Please review, fave, and/or follow (tumblr too, if you'd like). I really appreciate it. :)**


End file.
